


Splinter

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she was nine, Emma Frost was fascinated by the glass ornaments that her family hung on the Christmas tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> For Dex, Christmas 2001.

When she was nine, Emma Frost was fascinated by the glass ornaments that her family hung on the Christmas tree, like fragments of solid rainbow or fruit from fairy land. Inevitably, she stole one to play with, and, inevitably, she broke it. By then, she had learned not to scream, but she was astonished by the blood and the shards buried in her flesh. Emma never admitted to her crime, even when one of her splinters got infected, but the real lesson was neither caution nor stubbornness but this: be wary of fragile beauties, for fragility itself can be dangerous.


End file.
